How not to get a girl friend
How Not To Get A Girl Friend(A.K.A R1S Episode Three) Is The 3rd Episode Of R1S Season One And The Fourth Episode Overall. 'Synopsis' The Boys Madly Go Crazy Over New Girl Casey Hernandez, But The One She Really Likes Is Ryan. Ryan Is The Only Boy Who Doesn't Like Casey, This Leads To A Fight Between Casey And Priscilla. Meanwhile, A Robot Michael Doeswell Who Was Built For Good Turns Evil And It's Up To Davont'e And Mikel Buss To Destroy It. 'Plot' The Episode Starts Off With Michael Talking To His Friends On Kik. His Mother Constantly Asks Him To Go Outside But Michael Calls His Robot To Go Outside And Play While The Real Michael Stays In To Talk To His Friends On Kik. Next, The Screen Switches To Davont'e, Mikel Buss, And Ryan Talking In The Hallway About The New Girl. Somebody Says, "So You Guys Only Like Casey Because She Dates A Lot Of Boys?" Then Ryans Flips The Same Person Off. The Next Scene Buffy And Wooper Are Fighting For A Short Time. Then, Ryan And Priscilla Are Talking About Why The Guys Even Like Casey Which Leads To Priscilla Asking Ryan Who He Likes. Then Somebody Calls, "Girls Get In Line." Which Leads To Ryan Not Telling Priscilla. Next, We See Dosewell And Davont'e Litfting Up A HUGE Diamond For Mrs.Goodie. Davont'e Gets A Call That His Mother Is Getting Him An Xbox One To Impress Casey Hernandez. Michael Has Trouble Holding The Diamond Alone And Is Crushed By It When Davont'e Leaves. After this, Davont'e Is Seen Reading on His Bunk Bed. After Finishing Reading It He Realizes The Book Taught Him Nothing. Rigth After Davont'e Tries To Go To Bed His Mom Yells For Him To Help Her To Find The Remote. She Then Yells At Davont'e For Falling Down The Stairs Because She Is Missing Her Show. The Remote Is Right In Front Of His Mom's Face But Davont'e Has To Get It Because His Mom Is Too Comfy. Next Priscilla And Ryan Talk About Priscilla vs Casey In A Fight. Davont'e Ends Up Back At School Angry At Robot Michael. They Start An Awesome Fight And Mikel Buss Joins In. The Robots Missiles go into suicide mode, while strangley, the two big missiles are launched into space. Next, Casey And Priscilla Have A Fight. Casey Grabs Priscillas Axe And Stabs Priscilla. Then, Priscilla Grabs Most Of The Things In Sight And Throws Them On Casey Successfully Winning. Davont'e Comes To Casey And Says Something Romantic. She Then Says Something Positive Back. Davont'e Says, "Score One For Davont'e!" The Episode Ends With Blairs News. 'Credits' In The Credits It Lists The Director - Troy Bottoroff In The Credits It Lists The Cast - Kennedy Colson - Ryan Max Winters - Mikel Buss Bill Smith - Michael Dosewell Mckenzie KeY - Priscilla And Executive Producers - Bill Smith And Blair Graham 'Watch The Episode' http://domo.goanimate.com/movie/0VCb0AqD_Jh8/1 Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to get more than 90 views in the first day it aired. *There is a contest within the commercials for the show *Apparently, there will be an R1S dvd coming out soon for the first season, a long with two Lyme Shock DVD's. *This marks the first appearence of both Casey and Robot Michael. **''But this may be Robot Michael's final appearence for a while.'' *''Davont'e's skin tone changes at least three times in this episode. *This episode is the longest with 11:45, and has the most recommendations, with 13. Gallery Fghj.PNG|Davont'e Reading A Useless Book sfdtyggh.png|The thank you the creator gives before the episode starts. Dgfhjkl.png ASDFGHJ.png Rftjyhf.png Wsdaefrg.png Ewqdsgfhjk,l.png Dsafghjk.png Werfghkjl;.png Wsegdhrjtkyl.png Eqwrastyuijutrsdfgh.png fhjklwetruy.png|''Uh oh. sdfghjk.png ghbjknml;,'.png Category:R1S episodes